Academy Life
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Wie ein einziger neuer Schüler auf der Kuronomei Akademie, dein Leben im Nu umkrempeln kann. / Gareki x Reader


Hey :D

Mal wieder ein kleiner OS von mir zum Thema Insert x Reader, dieses Mal mal wieder mit Gareki!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)

_On the first sight_

„Was wollt ihr denn von mir?", erkundigtest du dich und sahst zu Ranji, welche vor dir stand und ein klein wenig beängstigend zu dir herunter lächelte, während du gegen einen Baum gelehnt da saßt, ein Buch in deinem Schoß.

Nicht weit entfernt, konntest du ebenfalls Seseri und Shishi erkennen, welche einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand zu Ranji hielten, wobei letzterer Seseri wohl eher dazu gebracht hatte Abstand zu halten, wie du vermutetest.

Das Mädchen vor dir stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

„Hast du es denn etwa schon vergessen? Es ist mal wieder Zeit das du mit uns essen gehst. Bei dir muss man doch darauf achten, dass du auch was zwischen die Zähne kriegst, weil du dauernd nur an deinen Büchern klebst!", kommentierte das Mädchen vor dir, ehe es sich schnell herunter beugte, dich am Arm packte und auf die Beine zog.

Während dieses Prozesses hieltest du dein Buch ganz fest und seufztest auf.

„Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber dafür musst du mir was ausgeben okay?", grinstest du jetzt und legtest ein Lesezeichen ins Buch, ehe du es zu schlugst.

Ranji fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Okay. Shishi, du gibst uns heute was aus!", meinte sie dann und wandte sich mit mir zum gehen, Seseri nun auch neben sich habend.

„Mir auch.", lächelte Seseri, während der einzige Junge der Gruppe leicht geschockt da stand.

„Hey, Ranji! Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so von mir verlangen! Bei deinem Appetit bin ich ja schnell pleite!", begann er zu motzen, bekam aber kurz darauf ein Buch ins Gesicht.

Du lachtest leise auf und hieltest dir dein Buch vor den Mund.

„Sei doch nicht immer gleich so gemein zu ihm Ranji-san. Ich bin mir sicher er wollte damit nicht sagen das du fett wirst oder ähnliches.", merktest du an und sahst auch gleich als Ergebnis deiner Worte, wie die schwarzhaarige auch schon wieder auf den anderen los ging.

Wieder ein wenig kichernd schnapptest du dir nun Seseri am Arm, welche kurz noch ein paar Fotos geschossen hatte und zogst sie schon mal zum Essenssaal.

Du warst dir sicher die anderen würden schon bald nachkommen.

Ehe ihr euer Ziel in Form des Essenssaales erreicht hattet, kamen auch schon Ranji und Shishi wieder an.

„Das ging ja schnell. Ich hoffe ihr habt alles erledigt.", meintest du mundwinkelzuckend, als der Brillenträger dich ein wenig beleidigt ansah.

„Vielen Dank auch [Name]-chan.", kam es von ihm, während er sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen Haare fuhr.

Ranji wandte sich an dich und lächelte nun breit.

„So [Name], wir haben eine Überraschung für dich. Okay, du würdest ihn morgen zwar sowieso kennen lernen, aber egal. Er ist ein neuer Schüler im Circus-Lehrgang und wird zu dir mit in die Klasse kommen. Und wir würden dich gerne darum bitten, dich auch ein wenig um ihn zu kümmern wenn er Hilfe braucht oder so."

Verwundet sahst du sie an.

„Ein neuer Schüler? Hm, meinetwegen, aber warum ich denn?", erkundigtest du dich, als du nun den anderen hinein folgtest und essen holtest.

„Weil Ranji-kun möchte das du ein paar mehr soziale Kontakte knüpfst und du ansonsten nur trainierend oder alleine mit einem Buch irgendwo aufzufinden bist.", meinte Seseri, während sie sich mit ihrer Kamera ein wenig umsah und ein paar Schnappschüsse machte, eines von dir inbegriffen.

Du verdrehtest die Augen.

Dir reichte der Kontakt mit diesen dreien schon vollkommen aus, hielten sie dich doch genug auf Trap, auch wenn es schon mal ein wenig lustig sein konnte.

Plötzlich blieben die anderen drei vor einem Tisch stehen, an welchem Tsubame, ein Mädchen aus deinem Kurs und ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Fliegerbrille, saß.

Lächelnd stellte Ranji ihr Tablett auf den Tisch, nahm dir deins ab und stellte es ebenfalls hin, ehe sie sich deinen Arm schnappte und zu den Jungen zog, der nun von Tsubame aufsah.

Dir stockte der Atem, als du seine schwarzen Augen sahst, welche einen schönen Anteil an blau beinhalteten, sein Gesicht sah dabei recht neutral aus und doch kamst du nicht umhin zu denken, das er recht gut aussah.

Unbewusst erhitzten sich deine Wangen ein wenig und dein Herz wurde ein klein wenig schneller.

„Gareki-kun, das hier ist [Name]. Sie wird zusammen mit Tsubame und dir im Circus-Lehrgang sein. Nebenbei besucht sie jedoch auch Kurse des Lehrganges für Elektronische Entwicklung, jedoch halt nur so nebenbei, ist da aber auch ganz gut.", stellte die langhaarige dich nun vor und zeigte auf den Jungen, den du nun als Gareki identifizieren konntest und dich musterte.

„H-hallo. Schön dich ke-kennen zu lernen.", meintest du und warst selber ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass du ein klein wenig stottertest, du hofftest nur das die anderen das nicht bemerkten, obwohl du dir sicher warst das du da bei den Shibas an der falschen Adresse warst…

„Hallo.", kam es dann recht kurz angebunden von Gareki zurück, ehe er sich seinem essen zuwandte.

Du setztest dich zusammen mit den anderen nun auch an den Tisch, du gegenüber des schwarzhaarigen, Tsubame und Shishi.

„Man, Gareki! Sei doch mal ein klein wenig netter. Mit solch einer Einstellung wirst du dir keine Freunde machen!", begann Tsubame nun und stupste den Jungen gegen die Brust, welcher ihre Hand jedoch nur etwas genervt zur Seite leitete.

„Das ist mein Problem, nicht deines.", erwiderte Gareki nur und warf dir noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe dieser Blick auf dem Buch landete, welches neben deinem Tablett lag.

Du konntest das plötzliche Interesse in den Augen des Jungens aufblitzen sehen, selbst wenn es nur kurz war.

Ein wenig nervös lächeltest du.

„Interessierst du dich etwa auch für den mechanischen Aufbau der Schafe auf den Circus Schiffen? Ich bin ja der Meinung, wenn man schon mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten würde, sollte man auch wissen wie sie funktionieren und notfalls etwas unternehmen können sollte etwas sein.", meintest du ein klein wenig kleinlaut und deutetest auf den Einband des Buches.

Dein lächeln wurde breiter, als Gareki wieder aufsah und sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bemühen schien, was ihn auch recht gut gelang.

Da der andere nicht antwortete und dich nur ansah, wurdest du wieder ein klein wenig nervös und du strichst dir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr.

„A-also wenn es dich interessiert, kannst du es dir ausleihen. Bis morgen dürfte ich es durch haben.", versuchtest du es noch einmal, ein wenig verunsichert aufgrund der fehlenden Antwort.

Nach einem kleinen Moment der Stille jedoch, nickte Gareki und lächelte ein ganz klein wenig.

„Danke.", meinte er nur und du warst dir sicher, du warst schon wieder rot, nicktest aber nun nur, während Ranji damit begann euch in ein anderes Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Ich bin müde…", murmeltest du, während du mit dem Bauch auf deinem Bett lagst und dein Buch vors Gesicht hieltst um etwas bei dem schwachen Licht deiner Lampe zu erkennen, war deine Mitbewohnerin schon eingeschlafen.

Du warst fest entschlossen das Buch an dem Abend noch fertig zu lesen, nicht nur weil du es dir schon zuvor zum Ziel gesetzt hattest und du dich an das nächste setzen wolltest, sondern auch weil du Gareki gesagt hattest, das du es ihm am nächsten Tag geben würdest und irgendwie wolltest du ihn nicht warten lassen.

Mit einem Schwung drehtest du dich auf den Rücken, last weiter.

„Warum ist das nur so…?", kam es dir wieder über die Lippen, eher unbewusst als bewusst, als deine Gedanken wieder zu dem Jungen wanderten, den du vorhin erst kennengelernt hattest, jedoch war dir die Antwort zu dieser Frage schon ein wenig bewusst, verdrängtest du es jedoch erfolgreich.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam deinen Lippen und du schlosst für einen kleinen Moment deine Augen.

„Egal. Ich sollte mal weiter lesen, sind ja nicht mehr viele Seiten."

Damit vergrubst du dein Gesicht noch tiefer in den Seiten des Buches, ehe du es nach einer weiteren halben Stunde endlich weglegtest und in den Schlaf fielst.

„Okay, wir werden dann gleich einmal mit der Grundübung Nr. 1 beginnen. Weicht den Varutero aus!", verkündete der Ausbilder, als deine Gruppe im Übungsraum zusammen stand.

Du sahst zu Gareki, welchem du noch kurz vor Beginn der Stunde das Buch geben konntest, welches er mit einem leichten lächeln entgegen genommen hatte, wie er neben Tsubame stand, welche ihm das Prinzip dieser Übung erklärte.

Ganz genau konntest du nicht verstehen was sie sagte, aber es war unwichtig für dich, da du das Prinzip kanntest, schließlich warst du schon ein wenig länger auf der Kuronomei.

Aber irgendwie störte es dich ein klein wenig, das Tsubame die ganze Zeit bei dem schwarzhaarigen stand, aber du kamst nicht umhin zu denken, dass es auch ein klein wenig deine Schuld war, da du nicht bei ihnen geblieben warst, aber die anderen wollten ja noch einmal mit dir reden und nun warst du in der ersten Welle, während Gareki und Tsubame sich in der 2. und 3. befanden.

Du warfst den beiden noch einmal einen letzten Blick zu, ehe du auch schon an der Reihe warst und sahst für einen Moment sogar den Blick Garekis auf dir liegen.

Für einen Moment warst du nervös, dein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder, doch du ermahntest dich zur Ruhe, du wusstest ansonsten könntest du dich wirklich verletzen, wenn du nicht aufmerksam genug warst.

Du atmetest tief ein und dann erklang auch schon das Startsignal und du sprintetest los.

Die Varutero, die künstlichen Varuga kamen auf dich zugeschossen, welchen du mehr oder minder gut ausweichen konntest, aufgrund deines Trainings, welches du hin und wieder tatest neben dem Unterricht.

Einem letzten konntest du ausweichen, als du über ihn hinweg sprangst und ihn als Sprungbrett benutztes, ehe du gegen die Zielmarkierung schlugst und ein Signal erklang für deinen Erfolg.

Einige deiner Klassenkameraden kamen auf dich zu und beglückwünschten dich, aber du winktest nur ab und sahst stattdessen nun zu Gareki, welcher nun an der Reihe war nachdem du zu Tsubame getreten warst.

„Glaubst du er kriegt es hin?", erkundigtest du dich leise bei der blonden neben dir und versuchtest gleichzeitig nicht zu neugierig zu klingen.

„Ah, [Name]-san. Ich glaube eigentlich schon. Aber wir werden es abwarten müssen, dies ist keine der Situationen, die er bisher durchmachen musste…", meinte Tsubame und richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne, die nächste Welle stand kurz vor dem Beginn.

Ein wenig verwundert schautest du zu dem Mädchen neben dir.

„Huh? Kennst du Gareki-kun etwa schon länger?", kaum hattest du diese Frage ausgesprochen, erklang auch schon das Startsignal für die nächsten und dein Blick war nun auch wieder auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen gerichtet, welcher nun vorpreschte.

Du warst überrascht um die Geschicklichkeit, mit welcher Gareki sich fortbewegte, bis er jedoch nicht weit vom Ziel entfernt knapp von einem Varutos verfehlt wurde und gerade noch vom Ausbilder außer Reichweite gebracht werden konnte.

Tsubame und du holten erschrocken Luft, ehe ihr zu Gareki lieft.

„Gareki-kun, ist alles in Ordnung? Das war ganz schön knapp… wäre dieser letzte nicht gewesen, hättest du es geschafft. Das war ganz schön gut dafür das dies dein erstes Mal hier ist!", deine zuerst ein klein wenig besorgte Stimme schwang schnell in Begeisterung um, als du dem Jungen zusammen mit der blonden wieder auf die Füße halfst.

„[Name]-san hat recht, Gareki. Das war nicht schlecht, aber geht es denn?", meinte nun auch sie und sah ihn besorgt an, Gareki sah jedoch nur zur Seite, ein klein wenig Gedanklich abwesend wie es dir erschien.

„Die nächsten bitte!", rief der Ausbilder und Tsubame ging ein wenig wiederwillig zu den anderen, noch ehe der schwarzhaarige eine Antwort gegeben hatte, Besorgnis lag in ihrem Blick.

„Gareki-kun? Was ist denn?", erkundigtest du dich erneut, dir gefiel sein Schweigen nicht, merktest du irgendwie das ihn etwas bedrückte.

Du kanntest den Jungen vor dir zwar nicht wirklich, aber du hattest so die Ahnung, dass er mit seiner Leistung unzufrieden war und vor allem das der Ausbilder vielleicht etwas falsches gesagt hatte… dir war ebenfalls so etwas ähnliches zu Beginn passiert, zudem hattest du den Ausbilder Gareki was sagen sehen.

„Es ist nichts.", meinte der schwarzhaarige schließlich, als er seinen Blick auf dich warf und dann auf Tsubame, welche in diesem Moment erneut wie schon in Stunden zuvor sehr gut abschnitt.

Garekis Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich daraufhin ein klein wenig, wurde jedoch auch ein klein wenig nachdenklich.

Du seufztest auf.

Egal wie gut er in deinen Augen auch aussah, du warst der Meinung, ein klein wenig sozialer sollte der andere schon sein und das gerade das von dir kam, überraschte dich schon da du ansonsten immer diejenige warst, die sich irgendwohin verkroch und lieber last oder trainierte.

„Falls du mit deinen Leistungen nicht zufrieden bist, sollen wir dann vielleicht… zusammen ein wenig trainieren? Ich meine wir hätten beide etwas davon, nicht wahr?", batest du Gareki plötzlich an und sahst zur Seite, deine Wangen brannten.

Du wusstest, würde er zusagen, würde das nur euch zwei bedeuten, wenn man die ganzen Shibas außen vor ließ, welche überall auf dem Gelände zu finden waren und dieses quasi überwachten.

Es überraschte dich dann doch ein klein wenig, auch wenn du darauf gewettet hättest das er ablehnt, das er zusagte.

„Danke… das ist nett von dir.", meinte er und auch wenn du nicht genau wusstest warum, hattest du das Gefühl das er so etwas nicht besonders oft sagte und dein Gesicht fühlte sich mit einem Mal nur noch heißer an.

„O-okay, dann treffen wir uns nachher…?", erkundigtest du dich, ehe Tsubame wieder auf euch zu kam, welche Gareki anlächelte.

„Woha! Du bist ja wirklich gut Gareki-kun! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, das du so gut bist und das in so kurzer Zeit!", bewundertest du den Jungen vor dir, welcher sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke über die Stirn fuhr und dich dann kurz anlächelte, wie schon so oft innerhalb dieser einen Woche die ihr schon miteinander trainiertet.

Du lächeltest zurück, war das Eis über die Woche zwischen euch beiden Großteils verschwunden.

„Nicht mehr lange und ich bin besser als du [Name], sei dir da mal sicher.", kommentierte der schwarzhaarige, ehe er wieder auf dich zukam und einen Schlag antäuschte, ehe er mit einem Tritt ausholte.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!"

Flink wie du warst konntest du dem ganzen ausweichen und versuchtest zu kontern, wurdest aber überrascht, als der andere dein Handgelenk zu packen bekam und es dir auf den Rücken drehte sodass du Handlungsunfähig war.

Nach einem kleinen Moment in dieser Position, lies der andere dich dann jedoch auch schon wieder los und du drehtest dich um, nur um in Garekis grinsendes Gesicht zu sehen.

Du verschränktest deine Arme vor der Brust.

„Okay, die Runde geht an dich.", gabst du kleinlaut bei, wusstest du das er ansonsten noch auf seinen Sieg rumreiten würde, also gingst du an den Rand der Lichtung wo deine Tasche stand und nahmst eine Wasserflasche heraus.

„Aber das du echt so schnell so gut wirst… das ist echt erstaunlich Gareki-kun. Ich habe Monate gebraucht um so gut zu werden wie ich jetzt bin und es ist immer noch nicht genug.", meinte ich, ehe ich mich an einen Baum lehnte und hinunter rutschte.

„Hm, vielleicht liegt es auch daran das du so gut bist das ich mich so schnell verbessern konnte. Oder einfach an meiner Einstellung.", meinte der andere und ließ sich neben dir nieder, seine Schulter berührte fast die deine dabei, er sah dich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.

Du lachtest leise auf und schütteltest den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht… aber weißt du, es ist schon ein klein wenig komisch. Seit du hier bist und wir miteinander trainieren…", murmeltest du, sprachst jedoch nicht weiter, da du nicht wusstest wie du den Satz beenden solltest.

Fragend sah Gareki dich an und du wurdest wieder rot.

„I-ich komme einfach nicht mehr dazu meine Bücher zu lesen!", gabst du schnell von dir, vielleicht auch ein wenig zu schnell, als du das leicht verschlagene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen sahst.

„Huh? Ich dachte es ist klar das wenn man anders beschäftigt ist, das man dann keine Zeit fürs lesen hat, oder bin ich etwa so dumm?", nahm der schwarzhaarige dich auf den Arm und beugte sich in deine Richtung, drehte dein Gesicht in seine Richtung.

Dein Herz tanzte gerade Tango bei dieser Berührung, vor allem als es als keine einfach nur zufällige erschien!

Du warst dir sicher dein Gesicht machte einer überreifen Tomate Konkurrenz bei dieser Geste.

„Aber das ist nicht das einzige was unser gemeinsames Training bewirkt. Statt lesen kann man schließlich auch…", seinen Satz brachte Gareki nicht mit Worten zu Ende, sondern mit einer Tat, die dich völlig aus der Bahn warf, als der andere seine Lippen auf die deinen drückte.

Zuerst risst du deine Augen weit auf, ehe du sie schlosst um den Moment einfach nur zu genießen, auch wenn du dir gerade nicht sicher warst ob das die Realität war oder du nur träumtest, weil es dich vielleicht zu sehr am Kopf erwischt hatte, als du vorhin hingefallen warst.

Als eure Lippen sich dann voneinander trennten und du deine Augen wieder öffnetest, sah Gareki dich mit einem Blick an, den du zuvor noch nicht bei ihm gesehen hattest.

Nicht als wenn er mit Tsubame sprach, mit den anderen oder gerade eine SMS von einen seiner Freunde vom 2. Schiff las, es war anders und es gefiel dir.

Dir war es sogar fast schon egal wenn das nur ein Traum war und wenn, dann würdest du nicht wieder aufwachen wollen.

Du wolltest etwas sagen, hattest deinen Mund schon ein wenig geöffnet, ehe du ihn jedoch wieder schlosst und still bliebst, während Gareki dich plötzlich an sich zog.

„Weißt du, du bist das erste Mädchen, das wirklich mein Interesse geweckt hat. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass du dich auch für Technik interessierst und so gut darin bist ist erstaunlich und irgendwie anziehend. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung schon warst du interessant, auch wenn du da vielleicht noch ein klein wenig sehr nervös zu sein schienst.", lächelte er, während er dir diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, dein Herz erneut einen Takt schneller schlagen ließ.

„D-das-! Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ich für gewöhnlich lieber für mich bin und lese, anstatt mich unter die Leute zu mischen? Auch wenn ich zugeben muss… das ich gerne bei Gareki-kun bin…", murmeltest du zurück und hobst langsam deine Hände, legtest sie um den Jungen vor dir.

„Hm, da haben wir doch schon wieder was gemeinsam.", meinte Gareki darauf hin, lehnte sich wieder ein wenig zurück und sah dir in die Augen.

„Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass wir es vielleicht mal versuchen sollten, oder was meinst du?", erkundigte er sich noch einmal leise, du konntest seinen Atem spüren, sahst in diese schönen Augen und brachtest nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande, wusstest du, das du ansonsten möglicherweise vor dich rumquietschen würdest.

Mit einem erneuten verschlagenen Grinsen, lehnte sich Gareki nun erneut zu dir und versiegelte deine Lippen mit den seinen.

Als du dich am nächsten Tag zusammen mit Gareki, Shishi, Tsubame, Seseri und Ranji trafst, hättest du beinahe einen Schreikrampf bekommen und wärst vor Scham im Boden versunken, als dir das Mädchen mit der Kamera ein Foto mit Gareki und dir unter die Nase hielt, auf welchem ihr einander gerade küsstet.

Ranji hatte sich dabei lachend an deinen Arm gehängt, während Shishi und Tsubame fast schon hektisch auf Gareki einredeten.

Die Krönung war dann auch noch, als dir Seseri eine ganze Bilderreihe und dazu gehörige Tonspur aushändigte, von welchem sie allem Sicherheitskopien besaß.


End file.
